


thor II

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Protective Thor (Marvel), Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: Due to an emergency in Asgard, Thor has to leave New York on short notice.Peter isn't happy about it.





	thor II

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at work with nothing to do so I'm filling in prompts. 
> 
> The only good thing about your mental health declining is the writing flow it triggers.

"I will be right back, young Peter." Thor left the couch in order to go to the restroom. 

Peter tossed the remote of his PlayStation on the couch next to him and took a sip from his IceTea. Thor had been his favorite uncle for the past two weeks. The eleven-year-old and the god shared a great bond no one could explain themselves, but it worked, so what did it matter?

It also took some pressure off Peter because he didn't have to constantly convince other kids to come and play with him just so his parents didn't think he was lonely. Peter adored Thor to death. 

He may have been startled just a little when a flash of colours occured on the balcony outside and a tall figure with long black hair and a black-green leather suit appeared. 

Immediately, Peter recognised the man as Thor's brother Loki. He had only seen the man once; on his 11th birthday, when Thor had taken him to Asgard for his birthday. 

"Uncle Loki!" Peter shrieked and ran outside. 

"Tiny Stark!" Loki exclaimed and knelt down, waiting for Peter to run over and hug him. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Why are you here uncle Loki?"

Loki sighed and let go of Peter. "I'm here to get my brother, Asgard needs his help."

Peter didn't even have enough time to pout before Thor's voice boomed across the platform of the balcony. "Brother! Come here!"

The raven-haired man walked over and wrapped his brother in a tight hug. "Asgard has been boycotted," Loki whispered into Thor's ear. "They've got mother down in the dungeons, we need your help."

Peter didn't hear a thing of what the two men were discussing, and it was probably for the better.

"Do you want to join our game uncle Loki?"

The man turned around. "I would love to join when we're coming back."

"What do you mean coming back?" Peter approached the two of them. 

"I need to leave the earth for a few days, young one."

The next thing happened so quickly the two gods couldn't even start to console Peter. His face crumpled and tears rolled down his cheeks within a matter of maybe two seconds. "No Thor please stay here," the boy sobbed.

The god rushed forward and picked Peter up. "I will be back very soon, son of Stark."

"But I want you here, now!" Thor's shoulder was becoming soaked with Peter's tears. Peter's attachment was something Tony and Steve had warned everyone about upon moving in. One could not spend a good amount of time with Peter and not deal with an emotional breakdown when leaving. 

"I need to help my mother."

Peter stopped sobbing. "W-Why?"

"She is being held hostage. That's why I need to go to Asgard."

Peter considered for a moment while Thor half-smiled to himself. Distracting someone from the reason they were crying for always seemed to work wonders. Loki at a young age had been living proof for that. 

"How long does that take?" The eleven-year old used the neck of his shirt to wipe his face.

"I'll be back by the weekend. And then we can have lots of fun on your days off." It was Sunday afternoon, 5 days seemed like enough to free his mother from a dungeon and get rid of the intruders to Asgard, especially in a universe where huge intergalactical wars took two hours max or could be decided with a dance off. 

"Okay, I'll let you. But only if you bring Loki too."

"Of course," Thor said and planted a kiss on Peter's cheek, making the kid squeal due to the stubble on his face. Then, he placed the boy down and let him hug his brother as well. 

Unnecessary to say, it didn't take them five entire days to defeat the boycotters.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the cutest shit I've ever written. 
> 
> I started to watch the vlog squad and I feel like Peter is Vardan around the Avengers. That kid is so freakin cute.


End file.
